


Unfamiliar Excitement

by outlawofideal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kinda but not really, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rest of the band is mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofideal/pseuds/outlawofideal
Summary: Jaehyun is jealous. He is jealous but he doesn't know what he is supposed to be jealous of when he looks at the silhouettes of Johnny and Taeyong being in love. Does he want Taeyong? Or does he want to be in his place. He really doesn't know. And it is much harder than he imagined to figure it all out.Or.Jaehyun is in a funk as he explores the depths of his deep dark thoughts. Taeyong and Johnny are more than happy to help.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Unfamiliar Excitement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> Hello, I am once again presenting you my baby Jaehyun agenda. I hope you all enjoy this work.  
> I am sorry for any possible mistakes as I was the only person to go over this fic.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to one of my bestest and most genuine friends [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/pseuds/taeyongseo) . Happy birthday love! Hope you enjoy this as much as I have while creating it.

Practice room is a hell hole when you put more than five people inside. It is unimaginable worse when there is eleven. They have already cracked several windows to control the heat but the mirrors still get fogged up by all of them dancing and sweating themselves off.

Their instructor rolls another round of the dance break. And it gets a round of groans from the group. Despite the protests at first everyone takes their places around Taeyong.

Jaehyun wants to pull his hair out at this point. Repeating things are essential to get details correct, that is a part of his life by now. But today something feels wrong. He just wants to drop down on the floor and sleep until existing means nothing.

Johnny pats his back as he takes his spot mirroring Jaehyun’s. It’s always like that. Jaehyun is paired almost exclusively with Johnny just to balance the height as their choreographer puts into words. It still feels impossible to balance Johnny. He is impeccable with his movements, the way he carries himself. It can put a strain on Jaehyun to mirror him on days like this.

He sighs as Taeyong asks for their attention. They roll into another round of repeats. Mostly polishing the dance break. Jaehyun kind of loses the count of repeats. He only keeps watching Taeyong do his thing. He is excellent at dancing, better so at commanding attention. Jaehyun is not sure if he wants to be like Taeyong or take a seat and watch him forever.

When it comes to end. The clock shows a time that is way too late for an appropriate work day. Jaehyun literally plomps down on the hardwood floor. His legs are aching from exhaustion. Most of the members join him as soon as their instructors leave.

Taeyong who has been standing before him goes to snatch a towel, covering his neck to avoid stiffness later on. Johnny follows him like a well trained puppy, maybe a overgrown one.

He pulls their leader into an embrace, his arm wrapping around the smaller boy’s shoulder. Then he presses a kiss on his forehead. It’s oddly romantic and sweet.

“Ew, Johnny. I am sweaty!” Taeyong exclaims.

“DISGUSTING!” Comes a yell from Donghyuck, from somewhere behind. But Jaehyun seems to be stuck on the duo before him. Taeyong slowly melts into Johnny, leaning his head on the boy’s shoulders as they barely can stand on their feet.

It takes a while for everyone to get themselves together and stuff their belongings into personal begs. But eventually Taeyong has to break off from Johnny’s arms to calls their manager for their trip back to dorms. Jaehyun feels an odd satisfaction for a second then he misses seeing them side by side.

The dorms are welcoming. Most members scatter to the bathrooms inside the apartment. Other’s opting to search for food. Yuta asks Jaehyun if he wants to join on an order of jiggea as Donghyuck makes the call for the restaurant nearby.

At any other time he would bury himself into food after the practice. But today he feels prissy, like something is crawling under his skin. He wants to dive into the shower as soon as possible and scrape of his skin in hopes of finally relaxing. Maybe then he can shed the odd feeling he has about his members.

He rejects the offer and opts to his room. He pulls his hoodie off his shoulders on his way towards the room. Trying his best to get to a shower as fast as he can. He opens the door blindly while his face is lost in the clothing article so he doesn't exactly see his roommate. But he hears him. Hears them.

“He seemed a bit off. Do you think something is wrong?” It’s Johnny. Jaehyun wouldn't mistaken his voice anytime.

“I don't know. I’ll try to talk-” Taeyong’s words get muffled as he tries his best to take his hoodie off.

When he finally gets rid of the hoodie completely, breathing heavily from the effort it took, he finds Johnny laid on Taeyong’s bed. His long limbs gracefully spread out. He obviously has changed already. His night tracks run low on his hips. Tanned skin peeks out from the part his shirt is crumpled up. His eyes are half lidded but fixed on Taeyong. The smaller boy is putting on his pajamas. He seems to have showered already. Jaehyun doesn't really question the speed of that shower as he knows the leader will also take another one in the morning. It’s his habit. He wakes up, takes a shower before he gently eases Jaehyun out of sleep. It is one of the things Jaehyun loves about mornings, when Taeyong kneels beside him and strokes his hair until he wakes up.

Now he stands at the door, gawking as Taeyong pulls bottoms over his boxers. His toned body shimmering under the shitty yellow light of the bedside lamp. His waist is so small,wonderfully toned with lean muscle. Jaehyun wonders if he can wrap it with a single arm.

He would be lying if he said he doesn't understand the heavy gaze on Johnny’s eyes. He kinda wants to take a seat and watch Taeyong do normal things too. It is always a wonder to watch Lee Taeyong whatever he might be doing. He does it well and tries his best to achieve his end goal. It is awkwardly attractive to see him doing his thing. He looks beautiful whatever he does. Makes you want to watch him intently.

When he realizes he has been staring, he tries to gather himself. He clears his throat.

It gets both of their attention. Johnny softly waves towards him. A smile blooms on Taeyong’s lips.

“Ah Jaehyun, the shower is free if you-”

“Yeah, thanks hyung.” Jaehyun cuts his words as he drops his bag on the foot of his bed. Taeyong eyes him then Johnny. He must have felt the weird hunch Jaehyun is in.

“Johnny was about to leave. Don't mind him.” He says as he finally, finally pulls on a shirt over his body. His tiny figure disappears behind the baggy soft fabric.

Johnny gets off from the bed. Before he steps away, Taeyong stands on his tip-toes and presses an ever-gentle kiss on Johnny’s chin. A soft smile appears on the taller boy’s lips.

“G’night Taeyong.” He murmurs. As he passes besides Jaehyun he ruffles his hair. “Good night Jae,”

When the door closes behind him, Jaehyun turns towards Taeyong who is fussing with the covers of his bed. 

“Hyung,” He pulls off his t-shirt as they speak. “Is there something going on?”

“Hmm,” The older boy asks as he puts on his glasses. “Like what?”

“Between you and Johnny-hyung.”

Taeyong just shrugs. “Eh-” His answer is so underwhelming that Jaehyun feels bad about even asking. 

“Okay,” He accepts it as is. He knows if it was anything serious Taeyong would tell him. He quickly rids the rest of his clothes and runs to the shower.

The shower feels heavenly, water running down his back letting his muscles 

❣❣❣

Jaehyun doesn't really know how many times he can relive the same events. Days pass yet the schedule turns into an unbearable routine for them. After the first hour of the practice he is already planning ways to run out from the one-doored practice room. There aren't many but if he hears the chorus one more time he might consider jumping out of the windows.

He spends their break, on the corner with a protein shake while everyone eats something. He doesn't think he can stomach a meal while he watches Johnny and Taeyong bicker about absolutely nothing and be adorable together.

He still can't stop himself from staring, Taeyong hugs Johnny from behind as he is being fed by the latter. Their complex relationship is more than Jaehyun can understand but it doesn't mean it can't annoy him.

He pulls his knees to his stomach and covers his face in hopes of getting slightest of naps but his plan is ruined in less than five minutes.

He feels a presence when the mirror behind him shakes slightly. He doesn't want to crack an eye. Wants to be stubborn for the sake of it but he eventually looks up.

Johnny offers him an energy drink. “Hey,”

His lips curl on the sides as he genuinely smiles for Jaehyun. His face still attractive after a weeks worth of stubble and sweating like a waterfall. It’s annoying. He is annoying.

Jaehyun takes the drink anyway. He hasn't exactly been thirsty but because Johnny brought him the drink, he cracks it open and takes a sip.

“Hey,” He finally says.

“Are you okay, Jae? I am kind of worried about you.” He pushes his bangs away from his face, the sleeve of his shirt runs down to his shoulder, revealing his toned arms. It distracts Jaehyun from his own thoughts. Why does he have to be so attractive?

“Jae?”

“Huh?” He mumbles.

“You okay dude?” He realizes he is staring again.

“Oh,” he nods. “Yeah I am. Just a bit run down but aren't we all?”

Johnny reaches to ruffle Jaehyun’s hair. It is something he does when he wants to assure Jaehyung. He likes to touch. Maybe a pat on the shoulders or a slight tap over his knee. Usually he ruffles Jaehyun’s hair. Like he is something adorable. Jaehyun really wishes he would be seen something else than adorable.

Like Taeyong. Everyone praises him on his charisma and charms. His strong presence and sex appeal. How people drool over him, screaming his name as he enters and leaves. Or how Johnny have made a habit to linger around the boy, praising his moves. Occasionally leaving a peck on his cheeks.

He wonders if Johnny kisses Taeyong. If he embraces him in his strong arms and plants a slow kiss on his lips. If Taeyong would giggle shyly or go with the flow and kiss deeply. He thinks how the duo would look together. He imagines them on Taeyong’s bed, ruffled between sheets. Slowly rocking as they make low under the morning sun. 

His cheeks burn as he stares at the backs of his members.

Would Johnny whisper praises? Would Taeyong pet his hair softly like he does with Jaehyun? How would it feel to be in between them? As they touched and touched Jaehyun. Would they be gentle with Jaehyun? Which one of them would fuck the life out of him? Johnny, all broody and strong? Or Taeyong? Oh, Taeyong. Pretty and twisted Taeyong.

He feels his dick twitch inside his joggers at the imagery of them. Johnny’s huge body framing over Taeyong. Taeyong pulling hair as he whispers nasty words in his deep enchanting tone. He hears the words inside his head. His stomach twists with how turned on he feels from the pure imagery.

He is already hard in his pants. The soft gray fabric is too revealing to be here within his friends. He tries his best to adjust while trying to think of a situation. Thankfully most of the members are still hunched over their lunches. Jaehyun quickly makes a beeline for the restrooms and locks himself inside a cubicle.

He leans against the door, taking deep breaths. His dick is semi-hard and he wants to barf really badly from the way he went down into that dangerous territory. They are his members for fucks sake! His coworkers! His friends?

He shouldn't be imagining them in racy situations.

He leans over the toilet, to get over the nausea.

Someone enters the restroom. “Jaehyun,” Taeyong calls for him. “Are you okay?”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. He doesn't think he can look at Taeyong’s face right now. “Yeah, I think I am getting sick.”

“Do you want to go back to dorms, huh?” Taeyong’s voice comes right behind the cubicle door. “I can call the manager.”

Jaehyun wants to cry from the kindness. If only he knew…

“Will you do that for me hyung?”

“Of course, Jaehyun. That’s what I am here for. Just wait a little.”

Then he hears Taeyong’s steps furthering away and the voice of his dail ringing inside the restroom before the door closes over him once again. He almost falls on the floor with how relieved he is.

❣❣❣

Their manager comes to get him, bringing his coat along. Jaehyun is thankful to have something to cover his shameful self.

Everything is fine. He settles into the back seat of their van as the manager gathers everything. He closes his eyes hoping he will get another short nap during the drive. Until someone slides the door open. Jaehyun cracks open his eyes to find Johnny. Again.

Johnny climbs into th van, taking a seat across Jaehyun. He is out of breath like he ran until he came here.

“What are you doing here?”

“You are sick. I can’t leave you alone.”

“Manager is here, Johnny.” Jaehyun insists. He really would like to not being left alone with Johnny.

“They have shit to do, dude.” He turns around to their manager. “We can go.”

Jaehyun gives up. There is no use to fight as the decision have been made. He once again closes his eyes, trying his best to ignore Johnny’s existence.

He figures that ignoring him is impossible when Johnny wraps an arm around Jaehyun’s waist to support him as they walk to their condo. He is so strong that Jaehyun is sure he would be able to pick him up. His cheeks burn once again.

“Dude you are burning,” Johnny says, pressing a hand on his cheek once they are settled inside. “You should take a shower.”

And to that Jaehyun agrees. It is the best solution considering his dick is being persistent about remaining semi-hard this whole trip back home. He should lock himself somewhere he can be alone.

Shower seems like the greatest idea. Johnny lingers until the last moment before Jaehyun forcibly closes the door on his face.

It’s impossibly hard to do so when Johnny is trying his best to make sure Jaehyun is fine. But Jaehyun really can’t keep on looking at him when Johnny’s presence inside their room makes his brain short circuit. It brings all the unnecessary details he imagined.

The way he would look godly next to Taeyong’s cream colored linen sheets. The nail scratches Jaehyun would like to put on his back. A grunt low from his throat as he comes. Jaehyun is hard again.

God, he won't be able to look at them ever again.

He rushes to shower, ripping his clothes off. He puts on the warmest setting he can take before stepping under the shower head. Warm water tingles his stomach.

Without thinking much, he wraps a hand around his dick. He pumps a couple of times with the imagery of Johnny lingering in his head. He imagines Johnny carrying him to his bed. The way he can manhandle Jaehyun easily. To hold him in place, to stop him from thrashing around as he pumps two fingers in to his hole. Building a rhythm out of it, scissoring as he goes on. To make sure Jaehyun is well prepped. For his cock.

_ Oh.  _ Jaehyun doesn't think he will be ever ready for that.

It does not take long before he spills into his hand. He throws his head back, trying his best to keep silent. The running water washes away the cum off his skin as he stands to gather himself together. It takes longer to be able to step out than it took for him to come.

It is shameful. How affected he got by today’s events.

But he doesn't feel fussy anymore. That’s something good. He hopes. Sliding under covers provides comfort to him. He blacks out just like that. Not even having the energy to dream.

❣❣❣

It’s already night when Jaehyun comes back to his senses. He pulls his bed covers tighter as he braves to open his eyes. The bedside lamp is on, casting on Taeyong who is reading a book on his bed. With Jaehyun’s movements, his attention turns back to the younger.

“Jaehyun-ie, you woke up.” Jaehyun can only grunt as an answer. He watches as Taeyong closes his book and comes besides him. He sits down on Jaehyun’s bed and presses a hand under Jaehyun’s bangs. “You don't have a fever anymore. Are you hungry, baby?” He gently caresses Jaehyun’s hairs towards the side,

Jaehyun’s skin prickles under the touch. He is not sure if it is the nickname or him being so close to Jaehyun’s face. 

“I am starving,” He croaks. Taeyong’s eyes soften as he keeps on playing with his hair. His fingers are delicate.

“Let’s get something in you.” Jaehyun stares into Taeyong, his brain having a hard time processing words.

“Uhm-” He mumbles because he is being a giant dummy that cannot come up with words.

“C’mon.” Taeyong hauls him up, stripping the bed covers off him. Then he pats his back encouragingly. Jaehyun thinks for a second he is actually dreaming. Taeyong’s hand lands so low, almost breaching past his back down to his ass.

Jaehyun stands there inside their bedroom awkwardly. He is in his briefs with thankfully a tshirt long enough to cover him. He debates about wearing something but Taeyong grabs him by his shoulder and guides him out of their room.

The dorm is unlikely silent even if it is dark outside. Usually he would hear someone watching a movie or tv. Or playing games in the living room. But today there comes nothing. Only a light seeping out of the kitchen.

“Hyung,”

“Hmm?” Taeyong mumbles, his voice is too close. Like is almost pressed behind him. Jaehyun really wants to be hugged and embraced in his arms. This is the closest he has gotten to an actually hug.

“Where’s everyone?”

“Oh, Taeil hyung and Kun decided to take everyone for a meal. As it was the only opening before promotions.”

“Even the kids?”

“Yeap.” He pops the p then giggles.

“Hyuuung~” Jaehyun whines. “Why didn't you wake me up?”

Taeyong finally manages to push him inside the kitchen.

Johnny is there, pulling take out containers from their microwave. His face is brightened with a giant smile, shaping his eyes into crescents.

“Jae, you are awake!” He cheerily says, wrapping an arm around him while trying to balance a plate of jajangmyeon.

Taeyong pulls a chair, quite loudly to alert them. “C’mon let’s eat. Jaehyun isn't the only one starving.” Johnny places the plate in front Taeyong.

“I know a couple of things that can fill you.” Jaehyun practically chokes on air when he hears the stupid innuendo.

“Johnny!” Taeyong yells. Johnny smirks back cheekily before going back for the rest of the food.

Taeyong pats Jaehyun’s back to help him with the cough. He provides a napkin for him. “Don't mind him, Jaehyun. He is being stupid.”

When all of the food is placed in front of them Johnny sits across them. The way he spreads himself across two chairs, showing of his impeccable figure reeks of confidence.

“Jaehyun isn't a kid, Taeyong. I am sure he can handle it.” He raises an eyebrow, cocky. It’s so fucking hot that Jaehyun is shocked he is not supporting a stiffy just yet. 

“Uhm-” He croaks, barely. “It’s fine.”

They eat in relative silence for a while. Only chattering about daily things. It is nice. Although they are missing out on a brilliant expensive meal at a restaurant, the plates of  3,800 won noodles feels like feast when he has Taeyong who mixes the sauce thoroughly for him and Johnny who constantly puts radish pickles on Jaehyun’s bites because he knows he loves them.

Jaehyun doesn't stop smiling throughout the meal.

They are all almost done with their giant plates when Johnny raises out of his chair to reach over. His body covers most of the table. His musky cologne fills Jaehyun’s senses for too long to realize it is because he has grabbed Taeyong’s chin and is wiping around his face.

“Gosh, you eat like a child!” He scolds but his smile is full of fondness. Taeyong scrunches his face adorably in reply. Jaehyun would love to be on the other of that face. He would definitely want to press a kiss onto those pink lips.

He realizes he is doing it again. Imagining more than there it is.

He looks back down on his food in shame. Picking on the few noodles left on the plate.

When he looks up again, giving up on his curiosity. He finds what he exactly imagined. Johnny’s giant hands on the either side of Taeyong’s face, peppering small kisses on his lips.

He involuntarily moans.

When he covers his mouth with a hand it seems to be too late. It breaks the couple’s bubble now both of them looking back at Jaehyun.

“I-I-” He stutters with no explanation in hand.

It is Taeyong that handles the situation. It is always him and his brilliant mind. He gently eases out of Johnny’s hold, turning towards Jaehyun. Jaehyun wants to run away instead of being in this situation.

“Baby, it is okay.” He grabs Jaehyun’s hand over his tight hold of chopsticks. “There’s nothing to shy away from.”

“We kind of gathered you are into one of us.” Johnny adds on.

Jaehyun whimpers. Like he has been exposed. He avoids all eye contact.

“Hey, hey Jaehyun.” Taeyong tries. His hand is warm and comforting in a wicked way Jaehyun years for. “We are not mad.”

“Of course not!” Johnny tries to support his words. “I will be quite pampered if it is me.”

“Johnny it’s not exactly helping.” Taeyong scolds.

But Johnny doesn't mind him. He literally crowds into Jaehyun’s space, leaning on the table. “I think you like Taeyong though. I know the way you stare at us.” Jaehyun can't help but look at him. Johnny is so close to him. His scent is taking over his mind, once again. And there’s that stupid smirk on his pretty lips.

Jaehyun doesn't know how to tell him he is right but completely wrong at the same time.

“Though I was very curious if this was jealousy or envy. I think I have my answer.” Johnny adds.

Then Jaehyun does something so stupid. More stupid than earlier today.

He presses his lips against Johnny’s. It’s awkward as it was unexpected but Johnny is quick to adjust. He soon takes over the kiss, deepening it.

He tastes like soybean sauce and coke. His tongue curious as he explores Jaehyun’s mouth. Wet and heavy.

It leaves Jaehyun breathless. 

“Jae-” Johnny questions.

“Can like you two kiss again?” He asks, feeling bold all of a sudden.

“Oh,” Taeyong mumbles as he understands. “Oh baby. All this time-” He pulls Jaehyun into a hug. “Fuck I thought you were jealous. I was afraid of breaking you.”

Jaehyun snuggles under Taeyong’s chin.

“Fuck, that’s so hot, Jae. You want both of us?” Johnny pitches in. “Fuck I can't think properly.”

Taeyong pets his hair. His fingers thread through his hair, massaging his scalp. “Baby, is that what you want? Us?” His voice is so gentle.

Jaehyun nods.

“Is that why you were so upset this whole time?” He finally looks up to Taeyong. Their faces remain so close. Taeyong’s eyes melt into dark spheres as he takes in Jaehyun.

“I thought you would hate me. You two already had- something. I was an interrupter.” He mumbles.

“Jae- Fuck. Is that why you ran away from me? I thought you were really sick.” Somehow Johnny is besides them, now kneeling on the floor to be on the same height with them. “I was so worried.”

“I am sorry.”

“It’s okay baby. We can solve this together.” Taeyong assures him. Even though he has no idea how this can be settled he believes Taeyong. He really wants to believe this is something okay and he is not broken. And when Johnny wraps his arms around both of them, he feels like he isn't. 

It’s when he cheekily stares at Johnny the magic burst. “Will you carry me back to our room?” Taeyong snorts at the suggestion. But Johnny seems content when he raises to his feet. 

It’s more chaotic than usual when he cradles Jaehyun into his arms. They stumble around until Johnny can stand straight. Jaehyun yelps as he holds onto Johnny’s arms for dear life. It’s cause Jaehyun is definitely heavier than Taeyong is.

Taeyong runs his tongue over his lips. “Follow me,” His whisper is full of underlying suggestions. Johnny and Jaehyun stare at each other before breaking into laughs.

“He is so pretty isn't he?” Johnny asks as they follow the leader back into the bedroom.

“You have no idea.”

“Oh I have,” The older boy smirks, his eyes casting over Jaehyun’s face. “I think you will enjoy it so much.” Jaehyun groans and buries his face into Johnny’s chest.

When they enter Taeyong has already pulled covers off Jaehyun’s bed and settled besides the headboard. He only assumes it is because his bed is slightly bigger than Taeyong’s.

Johnny literally dumps his body on the mattress, grabbing his lower back. “Gosh, you are so heavy Jae.”

He giggles at how Johnny acts dramatically like an old man. “Thanks for the ride ahjussi,” Jaehyun smirks.

“Yah!” Johnny literally dumps his body on top of him, “I am not old!”

“Yeah, yeah” Jaehyun snorts as he tries to avoid Johnny’s curious hands looking for his openings. It resolves into a play fight. Johnny discovering Jaehyun’s ticklish sides. And Jaehyun yelling for salvation.

“You two are such kids!” Taeyong mumbles.

“What did you say?” Johnny asks. Jaehyun smirks knowingly when their gazes cross with Johnny. They both crawl over to Taeyong, pulling him under them. The leader yelps as Jaehyun settles on his legs and tickles over his stomach. Johnny holds his arms over his head, giving Jaehyun the upper hand.

Giggles turn into heavy breathing when Jaehyun finds Taeyong staring at him intently. His eyes are heavy with lust. Even when he is locked under the two of them he is commanding their attentions.

His chest heaves as he eyes down Jaehyun’s body bending over him. When he finally settles back on the boy’s face, there is a wicked smile over his lips.

He is so sexy that Jaehyun thinks he is losing his mind.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispers. Once again Taeyong only nods.

The kiss is almost a perfect depiction of movies at first. Gentle and slow. Mostly a touch of their lips and nothing more. A peck. Then it is nothing but innocent. Taeyong manages to pull one of his arms out of the hold and pulls Jaehyun close with a tight hold on his hair.

His kisses are nasty and fierce. He licks into Jaehyun’s mouth, causing shameless moans. He bites and bites on his lips, almost drawing blood. It's so hot. To be claimed and handled by him. When they pull away for breathing Jaehyun already has more than a semi-hard on. Taeyong’s eyes glint with want causing Jaehyun to hold onto his arms whining.

The bed moves, then Johnny is there enveloping his back. His hands lay on Jaehyun's lower back, fingers almost digging into his skin. It feels like his skin is lit on fire, burning uncontrollably. He leans back without noticing.

"Was that nice, baby?" Johnny says, taking both of them off guard as they both moan aloud. Johnny presses his thumbs on the bundle of muscles on Jaehyun's back, rubbing in circles. It feels heavenly. The pressure goes directly to his dick. Hurting as his boxers rub against his skin deliciously.

"I want to come so badly." He whines, tears appearing in his eyes once again.

"That can be arranged."Johnny mumbles as he presses his face into Jaehyun's neck. His lips grazing against the skin, burning everything on their way. 

Taeyong grabs him by the cheeks. Forcing Jaehyun's attention to focus on him."If you be good boy and kiss me well, I'll make you come so nicely. Okay?" 

Jaehyun surges forward, crashing their lips together painfully. Taeyong whines first but lets Jaehyun kiss him. He kisses with all he has. Definitely more teeth and tongue than lips. But Taeyong goes along, pulling his hips closer to his own. He guides Jaehyun’s hip into a rhythm.

"Good boy." He praises between breaths. Jaehyun keens at the nickname. He wants to be praised again.

He presses his tongue in Taeyong’s mouth. The suddenness makes Taeyong moan but he is a master of composure. His hands find their ways under his shirt, exploring as he grinds up against Jaehyun’s crotch. 

He ruts against his hyung, losing control of everything for the tiny bloom of pleasure in his stomach. Taeyong eventually grabs him by his shirt, forcing him to pause.

He seems to be looking over Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun follows his gaze to find Johnny leaning against the wall resting his head over his arm and watching them with a content smile.

"What?" He shrugs. "Why don't you go on?"

Then Taeyong is taking off Jaehyun's tshirt alongside with his undershirt. Leaving him with only his boxers.

"Wow," The blond boy mumbles, clearly staring at Jaehyun's physic. Something akin to pride fills Jaehyun as his hyung explores his body. He is not ripped but he knows he has a pretty nice figure. Slim on the stomach and thick on the thighs.

"I tell you to go to gym with us," says Johnny from somewhere behind him. Clearly aimed at Taeyong. Taeyong huffs but continues his work, fingers tracing the line of his boxers. Jaehyun whines desperately in between their banter.

Taeyong’s hand wraps around his dick. His cold fingers send a shiver down his spine.

“Fuck,” He whines again but when his hyung starts to stroke he feels content. Taeyong leans on his elbows to be closer. His masterful hand pushes Jaehyun’s boxers further down with every move, exposing more of him under the dim lighting of their room. For a moment all of them are focused at Jaehyun’s dick, Johnny finds his better place behind Jaehyun, his curiosity bringing him closer to the duo. He settles comfortably, once again enveloping Jaehyun with his body. He props his chin on the younger’s shoulder and gazes down at them.

Finally when Jaehyun is freed out of his underwear it is Johnny that pulls it down his thighs. His large hands linger over his legs, stroking gently until they find his cheeks. He tests his boundaries with Jaehyun, gently massaging his ass cheeks until Jaehyun gives in and lets himself slump against Johnny’s hands.

Taeyong’s masterful hands pull his orgasm out of him gently. He slides his hand down his shaft, his thumb lingering behind and pressing on the underside of Jaehyun’s dick. His other hand crawls up his body, caressing his belly then reaching his chest. His thin fingers press into his skin, gently playing with him. When he pinches his nipples, it takes Jaehyun off guard. He winces at the pain at first but the sensation running down his belly makes him crave for more.

“Hyung,” He whimpers. Taeyong looks at him, expecting to hear stop. But instead, “Do it again please.”

So he does. Plays with them, pulling and pinching until Jaehyun is squirming from the abuse of his senses. Johnny wraps his arm around his middle, grounding him so he doesn't hurt himself.

His breath washes next to Jaehyun’s ear, his hand sprawled over his tummy. “Do you want to feel it here? One of us, filling you to the brim.” He whispers. “Your insides washed with our load.” He can be so wicked when he wants to and it turns Jaehyun on even more than he can imagine.

Taeyong moans under him.

“Please,” He comes with Johnny’s nasty words in his ear. Better than anything he could have imagined. His senses overload. Losing his sense of sight for a couple of seconds. With Taeyong’s hands on him and Johnny’s words in his mind.

He feels already better but the need inside him doesn't die. He yearns for more. He barely holds onto Johnny’s arms before he rolls onto the sheets.

He sees Taeyong cleaning his hands with a tissue. He looks down onto his stomach to see the mess he made. But then he sees Johnny lean in to press a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek, lingering for a few seconds. Taeyong closes his eyes content, hums. His two hyungs look so content and in love that Jaehyun yearns for the same feeling.

Jaehyun whines into the duvet.

Johnny laughs at his desperation. “Still?” He asks.

He nods, holding onto the sheets. It is the best way he can have their attention on him. He is not sure he can actively do more than whining but he still wants them. Taeyong giggles, leaning in to press small pecks across Jaehyun’s face.

“Blushing looks good on you baby,” He says as he kisses on top of his nose. Jaehyun presses their foreheads together, his hand delving into Taeyong’s disheveled locks.

“Hyung, please.” He begs. He is not sure how he will ever satisfy this new found need. He wants to be with them. Until his body can't take it anymore.

They hear shuffling around then the bed dips once again. There comes a kiss on his lower back. He twitches, trying to get a view over his shoulder. Johnny sends a smirk his way before dipping once again. His lips trace down Jaehyun’s body until he reaches his ass, then he is leaving a soft bite there.

“You are so pretty, Jaehyun-ie.” He giggles, biting once more. His fingers ghost over his rim, caressing the skin around it. His kisses leave Jaehyun breathless.

Taeyong pulls him into a kiss at the same time Johnny presses a cold finger over his rim. It feels foreign but not as weird as when he tried it himself now that he is turned on. Taeyong’s lips help too. They make out, pulling each other together. His soft lips part Jaehyun’s easily, his tongue delving into his mouth. It’s wet and unholy. It’s awkward with the angle. All spit and bites. Hurt and passion.

Jaehyun’s distraction works in his favor. Johnny hauls his hips up, working with lubed fingers this time. When he slips in the first finger up to the knuckle, Jaehyun’s moans die on Taeyong’s lips. Then he works the rim gently until he can slip another finger. He scissors them pulling moans out of Jaehyun. It’s still feels awkward but his dick is painfully hard again. And that makes things a hundred times better.

Taeyong lets him go because kissing puts a strain on their necks. But he continues to pet his hair. Jaehyun mewls when Johnny fits a third finger in.

“Hyung,”

“It’s okay, Jae. It’s gonna feel so good.”

“Hyuung,”

It takes so long that Jaehyun feels like he is losing his mind. Johnny takes his time, sometimes hitting something that feels so good, putting Jaehyun on the edge. It goes away as fast as it comes. But Johnny does it, again and again.

“Are you ready, baby?” Taeyong whispers. Jaehyun hums.

Then he feels Johnny pressing his dick against his hole. He pushes until the head of his cock breaches the ring of muscles. Jaehyun buries his head back into the duvet, hiding his loud moans.

It burns, burns so much. Johnny’s dick is definitely bigger than his fingers, filling all of Jaehyun. Stretching to his limits. God it burns. But then he fills him up to the brim, Johnny bottoming until he is balls deep. And just his presence there, takes away the painful want that has been inside him for days. He feels full.

Johnny positions him again, raising his hips higher. Then he feels the bloom of pleasure again when Johnny pulls out slightly. His dick hits that spot inside Jaehyun. His legs almost gives out until Johnny holds him steady by his waist. He pulls out almost completely and burying himself in Jaehyun with a groan.

“Yong,” The older whispers. “Feel here.” He pats on Jaehyun’s stomach. When his other hyung does what is asked, Jaehyun understands why. Whenever Johnny moves in him, the tip of his cock presses against Jaehyun’s belly. It can be felt from outside.

“God Johnny, that’s fucking hot.” Taeyong says. He keeps his hand there when Johnny keeps on pounding in him. He fucks Jaehyun inside out, changing positions slightly with every move. He is so good at this Jaehyun feels regretful for not asking for this sooner.

Jaehyun loses his mind. He loses understanding of time. Maybe it’s a couple of minutes, maybe it has been hours while Johnny works him out. At one point he hears the other two kiss and play with each other but the pace never stops.

The second orgasm takes so long to build, Jaehyun almost gives up on it. Opting for the subtle pleasure of it. Then it’s there before he can grasp. It builds up in matter of seconds when Johnny hauls him up almost completely. He is now sitting on the taller boy’s thighs, his cock buried inside Jaehyun fully. And it’s there, the itch. The want to spill over his stomach. His dick already wet rom how much precum has leaked.

Johnny latches over his neck again, this time sucking on his skin with an intent. His hips slow down but continues to abuse Jaehyun’s prostate.

Jaehyun reaches down to just help himself spill over edge. It doesn't take long only a couple of tugs on his cock and he is coming all over himself and the bed.

Johnny tries Jaehyun’s limits, keping on his moves until he is coming inside the younger. “Do you feel me inside, Jae? My load filling you to brim.” He whispers. Jaehyun nods. He does. It feels so good.

They heave for a while until they can properly breathe again. It takes too long for them to realize Taeyong is still hard, sitting before them.

Jaehyun tries to reach forward with the intent of helping but whines the second he moves. With Johnny’s cock still inside he is incredibly sensitive. Johnny stops him before he can hurt himself, laying them to their sides as he pets Jaehyun’s hair.

“Just a second,” He whispers. He pulls out as slow as he can, holding onto Jaehyun’s hips. It feels weird. Empty but somehow full at the same time. But also free. He crawls ahead to pull Taeyong down besides them. He tangles their legs together than so he can reach between them.

He sneaks his hand inside his briefs holding onto his cock. It’s already hard so it doesn't take much of Jaehyun to bring him to edge. He strokes, paying more attention to playing with his slit, pressing his thumb to collect precum. Taeyong buries himself closer to Jaehyun’s arms there is no more space to go. He presses his face into the younger’s chest as he comes, whining and shaking.

Jaehyun pulls his hand out of the briefs, wiping it to the sheets before he is wrapping it around Taeyong’s waist. They cuddle into each other.

“Was it good, baby?” Taeyong asks, pressing more kisses into the younger’s skin.

“So good,” He mumbles, too tired to function after days of desperation.

Johnny chuckles from behind, still laying on the same spot. “That was goooooood.”

“Come here big boy,” Taeyong laughs, holding out a hand for Johnny. Then the taller boy is cuddling into Jaehyun from behind enveloping him with affection

Jaehyun falls into dreamland with a soft smile over his lips. Warm bodies securing him into place. And his heart filled with excitement of what to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, if you have kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> You can find me on twitter at [outlawofideal](https://twitter.com/outlawofideal) and on curiouscat [with the same @](https://curiouscat.me/outlawofideal)
> 
> The title from Elevator(127) by NCT127


End file.
